Laney Penn
Laney Penn is a character on the animated show Grojband. Short in stature, tall in ambition; Laney is the rock of this rock and roll band. This red-haired firecracker is the band’s bassist and self-proclaimed band. Which, in this band, means trying to make Corey’s latest idea come together as planned. She is voiced by Bryn McAuley. Biography Short in stature, tall in ambition Laney is the rock of this rock and roll band. This red-haired firecracker is the band's bassist and self-proclaimed band manager. She tends to be the brains behind all of their work and holds all of Grojband together. Laney's biggest secret is her crush on Corey Riffin. She sees him as a true star in the making and for whatever reasons thinks he'd never be into her. Sadly for her, Corey is usually calling her names like "Man" and "Dude" which makes her feel like Corey won't ever love her back. Her thick shield of sarcasm makes her feelings toward Corey painfully obvious to everyone but Corey. Laney takes a bum wrap for being the only girl in an otherwise all boy rock-outfit. Even though she can hang with the best of them, she has secret dreams of being treated like a lady. She openly mocks frilly girly-girl things, but her bedroom is a rainbowed shrine to unicorns, teen magazines and boy bands. This is another secret that she keeps hidden from everyone else but it gets exposed occasionally for instance in the episode A Knight to Remember where she was mezmorised by all of the girly unicorns and ponies. She wishes that she could be treated more like someone who would want girly, frilly things like said stuff but unfortunately for her, Laney is constantly getting mistaken for being a guy by everybody, including even her own bandmates who should know better. Laney seems to be a real master of sarcasm and smart remarks which gets used alot by her what with hanging out with a bunch of complete idiots all the time. Appearance Laney is a 13 year old girl with red hair that she has going down just below her head. She wears a yellow hair clip and black eyeshadow that she has lightly painted on her eyelids and eyebrows. Laney also wear a green T-shirt that has yellow/green sleeves and black horizontal stripes going along it. Laney wears a pair of red jeans to match the color of her hair and a pair of black leather boots to match the colors of her eyeshadow and T-shirt stripes. Relationships Corey Riffin - Laney has a big crush on Corey that nobody knows about, especially him. She seems to get lovestruck when she and Corey make physical contact. Laney is too nervous to tell Corey her secret feelings for him so that they won't be able to start an actual relationship with each other. Laney is always showing signs of her love for him and dropping little hints to tell him that she loves him but Corey is always remaining oblivous to her love for him. Kon Kujira - Laney seems to have total control over Kon because she is stronger than him despite being a girl. Kon is scared of Laney because she always hurts him, but this is only because Kon is mistaking her for a girl all the time and this is how she lets off anger for it. Sometimes, Laney doesn't even need to attack him to make him scream in fear. She is so scary that all sh needs to do is look at him which she sometimes does using a cold stare. Laney is also much smarter than Kon which is not surprising considering everyone else is smarter than him because he is a total moron. Whenever Laney isn't abusing Kon or correcting his stupidity, they are actually pretty good friends. Kin Kujira - Similar to Laney's relationship to Kon , Kin is scared by her treating him and Kon when they made her angry because they didn't know she's a girl so instead they treated her like one of the guys. But , secretly he have a crush on her. The Newmans -Laney hates the Newmans along with Corey, Kin, and Kon. she shows rivalry to Lenny Nepp the most. Trivia *Laney was originally going to be the drummer or Grojband. *Her name is a Beatles reference, because if you switch around the letters of her first and last name is spells out "Penny Lane." *Laney's personality is based off of that of Watt's from the movie "Some Kind of Wonderful." Category:Characters